baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Max Caulfield
Max Caulfield is a main character in Life is Better. She is Chloe's best friend and one of Clare's best friends as well. Background Personality Max is geeky, quite introverted and slightly self-conscious, particularly when it comes to her photography. According to herself, she rather likes to observe the world around her than actually participate in it; that's why several students including Juliet Watson think she wouldn't really care for others. But on the contrary, she makes a genuine effort to show kindness to all of Blackwell's students. She's a clear, deductive thinker, smart and sneaky, but practical, reasonable, and mature for her age, especially compared to her best friend, Chloe. She is also brave, placing herself in harm's way to protect those she cares about. She has a great affection for photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to "be part of the world at a safe distance", and aspires to make it a career one day. She especially has a fable for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure movies and anime, much like her friend Warren Graham. She has always dreamed of traveling and exploring the world, as well as going on "adventures" together with her childhood friend Chloe. Max becomes more confident and decisive as her adventure continues, probably due to Chloe's influence combined with her time-altering powers. This newfound strength and self-confidence reaches its full extent in Episode 5 when she is finally confronted with Jefferson and has to save Chloe. Right from the beginning, Max feels deeply responsible for her actions and does not take her rewind power lightly, but perhaps doesn't yet realize the full consequences of her power. At the end, Max appears deeply troubled with the consequences of her decisions and the responsibility she has to bear, as represented in her nightmare. Some people regard Max as "nosy" - as revealed in her Blackwell student file. There are several instances throughout the game where Max is called that by other characters, including admitting to being nosy herself. It's obvious that Max is pretty interested in other people's stuff, but its up to Max how far her curiosity goes, such as to what extent she goes to nose around in other people's rooms. She refers to herself as being clumsy after breaking and spilling a number of items and having to rewind time. Physical Appearance Max is the quintessential hipster, preferring an understated style that consists of simple T-shirts bearing logos and "generic jeans" (as Chloe calls them). She has brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She appears to wear eye shadow and eye liner, although this is also quite understated. She has no tattoos or piercings that we know of. She wears a set of three colored bangles on her right wrist that appear to be silicone wristbands. Relationships Family Romantic Friends Chloe Price (best friend) Clare Price (best friend) Warren Graham (best friend) Enemies Trivia Gallery Life is Better= latwetzhrjzulest.jpg lawtez5u6ti7z8outjst.jpg latetzetuztulz8st.png latwetgrztujrzkest.png |-|Live-Action= Max Caulfield.jpg Category:Character Category:Book Character Category:Life is Hell Category:Life is Better Character Category:Sarah Hyland Category:Max (first name) Category:Maxine (first name) Category:Caulfield Category:Female Category:Blackwell Academy Student Category:Photographer Category:Time Traveler Category:September 21 Category:September Birth Category:1995 Category:Arcadia Bay, Oregon, U.S. Category:Life is What You Make It Character